


Stupid Tattoo

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [20]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Quentin has the penultimate stupid millennial tattoo.





	Stupid Tattoo

“Wait, El –,”

Eliots hands grazed over the side of Quentins hips, before moving around and twisting Quentin back to face him. One of his hands lingered on the spot as he looked down at Quentin, eyebrow perked. “Q,” he murmured, leaning down to pressed his cheek to Quentins temple, “why is there a tattoo of spongebob on your hip?”

“Jules and I got drunk on my eighteenth…”

Eliot chuckles, pressing a kiss to his temple. “And you drunkenly got a tattoo of spongebob?”

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to – to save up to remove it. Or, I mean? Now I can probably find a spell –”

“Oh no you can’t,” he pulled away and smirked down at him. “There’s no getting rid of that thing now.”

“What? Why – I. It’s. El, it’s the reason we haven’t –”   
  
Eliot scoffed, “That tattoo is the reason I’ve been sitting around this house instead of having hot kinky sex with my ridiculous, nerdy boyfriend?”

“Yes, I just thought –”

“Shh, no more thinking.”

“But I –”

“Q, it’s cute. Obviously it’s weird, but if that doesn’t perfectly encapsulate you, I don’t know what does.”

“Oh.”

“Can we get back to the hot, kinky sex I thought we were going to have or do I have to go back to Margo and make her make me thing of disgusting things to make myself calm down? God, like that tie you wore the fir–”

Quentin huffed. “You suck.”

“Ideally, Q.”


End file.
